De Nuevo
by WonWon Galla
Summary: One-Soht: Blaise Zabini nos cuenta las cosas que le han pasado una y otra vez….Y algún loco hecho de su día a día… Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Junio "Las Serpientes de Slytherin" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


Título : De nuevo

**Editado: 13/01/15**

Disclaimer: Este fic participa del reto Temático de Junio "Las Serpientes de Slytherin" del foro "La Sala de Menesteres". Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

De Nuevo

* * *

Otro día más aquí pudriéndome en las Mazmorras… _de nuevo_.

Podría hacer una lista de las cosas que me he aburrido de vivir una y otra vez, todos los días.

Me dispongo a salir de las húmedas mazmorras y dirigirme a las cercanías del Lago negro y, nuevamente, molestar a los niños de primero. No me encuentro con nadie de importancia o que merezca mi atención.

Nadie interesante con quien conversar. _Como es común_. Me siento aliviado de alguna manera, no me ha molestado nadie y yo no me he molestado en molestar a alguien, tal vez esa sea la razón, si no los molesto, ellos no me molestarán. Algún día lo pensaré mejor.

Después de un rato caminando llegue a mi destino: Un viejo árbol alto que produce bastante sombra, ideal para leer. Pero no he venido a leer, si no a pensar. Cosa que no puedo hacer porque al ser uno de las chicos más guapos de Hogwarts, tengo a media población femenina detrás de mi. Para variar.

Bostezo -Otra Ves, es como la quinta vez en el día-, no he dormido muy bien debido a que Pansy no me deja - suspiro cansado-, y hoy quiere verme _de nuevo_.

Hoy en la mañana, vale decir un sábado de primavera, me ha llegado una carta de mi madre, o mejor dicho, una invitación para su boda.

Mi madre se casa _una ves más_.

Será mejor que duerma una siesta para aclarar la mente y alejar el sueño.

Me despierto, veo que han pasado varias horas y ya esta anocheciendo. Me dirijo al gran comedor para cenar he ir a donde me lleve el destino.

Cuando paso por un pasillo transitado escucho los chismes y rumores sobre mí. De nuevo, como por tercera vez en la semana, escucho decir que salgo con Astoria y Pansy al mismo tiempo.

No me agrada que hagan ese tipo de comentarios sobre mi y mis amigas, por que Pansy –a pesar de ser compradora impulsiva y muy molesta– es mi amiga, con Astoria he sido amigo desde toda la vida, la conocí de bebé.

Pero eso no significa que las vea como algo más que amigas, las quiero como amigas y punto (Quizá en algun futuro, usté ya sahe).

Siempre me he considerado una persona muy paciente, no tanto como Theodore Nott, pero soy muy paciente… sólo los cuchicheos a mis espaldas me sacan de mis casillas.

Mientras me dirijo al Gran Comedor siento como nuevamente me desnudan con la mirada ¡Pervertidas! Tengo sólo 13 años y estoy cursando el tercer año y unas sin vergüenza de séptimo grado me escudriñan una y otra vez… No seré "tan" guapo como Draco Malfoy pero si soy un gran centro de atención.

El gran comedor esta prácticamente vacío, a excepción, claro esta, de Crabble y Goyle alias "Gorilas glotones". Me siento enfrente de ellos, dado a que soy un ser sociable y simpático y no aré el ridículo de sentarme solo en una esquina, como lo he hecho alguna vez.

No se dan cuenta de mi presencia, como suele pasar, hasta que les hablo no muy "delicadamente" que digamos.

–¿Se les acabaron las municiones Gorilas? –pregunto divertido.

–¿Qué es una "munifion"? –dice Goyle comiendo, si eso puede llamarse así, un trozo de un muffin de freza.

–Olvídenlo –Ignorantes , pensé …. Nunca saben nada y nunca entienden nada.

Terminé rápidamente de comer y me levanté de la mesa sin más para dirigirme a mi habitación.

Paso tranquilamente por los pasillos transitados y más cuchicheos y tonterías, hasta que escucho uno que es muy –dijo muy– peculiar …

–A Zabini le gusta Weasley –soltó rápidamente una rubia teñida.

–Es atroz, ¿cómo es posible eso? –dice una morena.

–Tienes que bromear, no puede ser, el es _mío_ –asegura una pelicafé, el "grupito" es un grupo de alumnas Ravenclaw de tercero.

–El _es mío –_defiende la teñida y empezaron a discutir sobre cual de ellas me tenía, quise intervenir y así lo hice.

–Yo no soy de nadie –_y por ahora no me gusta la Weasley, _pensé_–_ y si quieren conservar ese cabello _tan_ _hermoso y sus cotilleos _diarios les obligo a dejar de acosarme –las fulminé con la mirada y ellas temblaron de miedo– Si las escucho decir algo así _de nuevo _no les aseguro que vivan mucho tiempo más.

Las jovencitas corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron y se fueron, el pasillo, con alumnos y cuadros, me miran… quizás me pasé de la raya, pero bueno.

Soy el centro de atención _de nuevo_.

Me dirijo a pudrirme en las mazmorras nuevamente.

Saludo a Pansy y a los gorilas _again_, excusándome de sus preguntas con un: "Estoy exhausto".

Bajo las escaleras a mi cuarto, solo otra ves.

Entro a mi pieza que comparto con Nott y Crabble, como suelo hacer todos los días.

Me pongo pijama y me acuesto en mi cama.

Pienso en las cosas que hago repetidamente a diario y me dispongo a dormir… _de nuevo._

Antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo me doy cuenta de que Ginevra Weasley me atrae, por lo menos físicamente, y que debo cambiar de rutina si no quiero repetir las dos palabras que me aterran: _de nuevo._

¿Fin?

¡De nuevo no, por favor!

* * *

Este es mi primera vez participando en un foro XD

Si les gustó, comenten por favor :D


End file.
